Radiant Shadows 4: The Calm
I'm currently lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. Well, less staring and more deep in my thoughts. It's confusing really. I was chased through a forest, was transported to some magical land, made a friend, was taken to their base, and now I've crashed at Lightning's house. There's a clattering sound of pots falling on the floor. I look over, towards where the sound came from, and started to get up. "WHOOPS!" Lightning yells from the other room. "NO NEED TO GET UP JAX! I JUST DROPPED SOMETHING!!" I shrug, and lie back down. I close my eyes, and I drift off to sleep... =Time skip 30 minutes= I jolt awake due to someone shaking me awake. "Huh?! What?!" I start internally panicking, but then I realize that it's just Lightning. "Why did y-you wake me up?" I ask, still a bit sleepy. Lightning shrugs. "You haven't eaten. I'm not gonna let you starve." I prop myself up on my arms, and sit up. I should probably explain what the room looks like. You know those living rooms that are a bit sunken? That's her living room. White walls, with a rainbow bubble pattern. The floors have that super fluffy carpet, and only one couch, the one I'm on. It's a maroon colour, and the rest of the 'chairs' are bean bags. There's tree saplings in plant pots, and there's ivy wrapped around them. There's a bowl of Kraft Dinner Mac n' Cheese on a small table, which Lightning picks up and hands to me. I glance down at it, and look up at her. "Um, I just wanted to say-" "Oh, can you not have dairy?" Lightning interrupts. "N-no, just.. did you already eat or something? You can have it if you didn't." Lightning shakes her head no. "I made two bowls. Mostly since my cooking level is only 2." She giggles a bit, and I shift over to the left so she can sit down too. She sits down, and looks a bit lost in thought. I start eating the food, mostly cuz I'm really hungry. Lightning randomly perks up, and asks. "Do you wanna play 21 questions?" I nod. "Sure." She thinks for a second, and fires off a question. "What is your dream job?" I don't hesitate. "Something involving science. Um, what's your favourite animal?" Lightning grins. "Tarantula, definitely. If I could get one, it would be either an Arizona Blonde, or a Socotra Island Blue Baboon. Favourite game?" I have to think about that for a bit. I like playing Minecraft, but I watch a lot of FNaF theories. "A tie between FNaF and Minecraft." Lightning smiles. "I have no idea what FNaF is! But it sounds cool!" We start asking more questions, slowly getting a bit.. personal. Lightning: "Favourite book?" Me: "Out of My Mind. Favourite colour?" "Rainbow." (That totally makes sense...) "Preferred flavour?" "Salt and vinegar. Abilities?" "Super speed, summoning lightning - ha, ha - fireballs, and talented archer. You have anything special?" "I like drawing, Science is interesting, and I can take care of pets. Do you have any pets?" "I used to have a mouse, but it died. OF NATURAL CAUSES, I DIDN'T KILL IT. You?" "No pets. You have siblings?" "No siblings, according to my friends, I'm super lucky. Who are your.. P A R E N T S?" This question hit me in a spot that was kinda sensitive. While I didn't know my mom, my dad gave me a locket with her picture inside. I look down at the bowl - which was empty, since I was eating the Mac n' Cheese the entire time - and a single tear drips off my cheek into it. Lightning looks at me with guilt in her eyes, I can see out of my peripheral vision. "I'm sorry.. was that not ok?" I nod a bit, and answer her question in a whisper. "My mom disappeared after I was born. My dad works long shifts and I pretty much never see him." Lightning shifts uncomfortably. Lightning slowly moves over, and gives me a tight hug. Enough that I feel comforted, but not too much that I'm being strangled. Her wings wrapped around me too, so it was like a superhug. She pulls back a bit, and mumbles. "My parents are dead." Her red and orange-yellow eyes seems to fade to a bit of a darker colour, like grey. "I was 5. My parents told me to always be positive, and try to use my gift of happiness to raise everyone's spirits. Those were their last words to me. ''Diamanda-''" I was surprised by the sudden poison in her voice. She must have a deep, DEEP hatred for Diamanda. "Killed them. In the middle of a battle. She only did that, KNOWING that it would hurt their child, me." I move my hand up to her face, and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "H-hey, it's ok. I agreed to play this game." She looks at me, and I give her a hug. Her wings wrap around me again. It's kinda late, and I end up drifting off to sleep. Lightning's P.O.V: Jax falls asleep while we were hugging. I decide he shouldn't sleep on the couch, and pick him up bridal-style. I carry him over to a spare bedroom, and put him down. PUT HIM DOWN ON THE BED, I DIDN'T GIVE HIM THAT SHOT VETS GIVE ANIMALS! I pull a blanket over him, and leave. Time to go sleep, I'm tired too. I go to my bedroom, and flop on the bed. I fall asleep almost as soon as I hit the mattress. =+*To Be Continued*+= Geez, this makes it sound like a ship for LightningFire and Jax. Honestly, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF PURPOSELY SHIPPING THEM PLZ DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY! Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Radiant Shadows Category:Short Pastas Category:Fantasy Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural